Transfromation Jutsu,      NANI?
by Trixy Fox
Summary: During the fight with Shukaku, one of Naruto's jutsus goes haywire leaving him stranded in a new body. Kyuubi is laughing evilly and Sasuke is going to need a new pair of pants. Rate T for language and violent scenes. No romance pairings planed!
1. Naruto, The Ninetailed fox!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did something like this might happen.

**A/N:** He is a little something that has been floating around in my head for a while, I'm not sure if I will turn this into a series or not, still have 2 on going series that I want to complete. If anything updates for this story will take me a while. I guess it just depends on the reviews.

I live for positive reviews but I also do not mind constructive criticism. I know I'm not a professional writer so I just get by.

Enough ramble, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Setting:** Episode 77, Naruto begins his battle with Shukaku after Gaara forces himself to sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Transformation Jutsu: ……NANI?**

Gamabuta jumped out of the way as the air blast Shukaku shot at him, demolished part of the forest that surrounded them. Naruto clung tightly to the Boss Toad's head as he continued to avoid the air blasts shot at him by the one-tailed demon. Seeing an opening Gamabuta shot a stream of oil toward Shukaku while Naruto threw an exploding note, causing the oil to turn into a stream of fire. Shukaku opened his mouth, shooting a ball of compressed air into the jet of flame. The resulting combination of air and fire set off a massive explosion between the two creatures.

Naruto growled at the failed attack, "We have to be careful not to hit Sasuke and Sakura with one of those. Hey Boss we need to wake that bastard Gaara up. Can you get close enough for me to attack?"

Gamabuta grunted as he avoided another air blast, "I'll try gaki. Hold on tight."

Gamabuta rushed in, ducking under an air blast attack before grabbing onto Shukaku. The large raccoon demon back-handed that toad summon off him. Gamabuta did a quick back-flip, landing on his feet not far from where Sasuke watched from the branches of a tree.

"Whoa! Boss be careful Sakura and Sasuke are back there."

"I know that gaki. We need to try something else, I can not get a good grip on Shukaku long enough to hold him. We need to transform into something with teeth and claws. I'll supply the chakra while you do the hand seals. Got it!?"

"Sure Boss." Gamabuta took off circling the sand demon as Naruto went through the hand seals needed for the Transformation Jutsu. Finishing with the Ram seal Naruto began to concentrate his thoughts on something with claws and teeth, mentally repeating the phrase 'claws and teeth' several times in his head.

Inside Naruto's mind, behind a large cage with a strip of paper that read 'Seal' a demonic being laughed wickedly, white teeth and crimson eyes glowed within the darkness. Red chakra engulfed Naruto's body at the same time Gamabuta sent a massive amount of chakra to the boy, in order to complete the transformation.

A massive white cloud covered the area as the smell of spent chakra overpowered all other smells. Shukaku stared at the cloud, anticipating whatever came out of it, while Sasuke looked on in awe at the shear size of it while wondering where Naruto got enough chakra to create something that large.

A huge white paw burst from the cloud of smoke, quickly followed by a yellow muzzle, then yellow body of a giant fox. As the smoke cleared into the wind, nine distinctive yellow tails with white tips thrashed out behind the large fox.

The massive fox lunged toward Shukaku, latching its teeth into the sand raccoon's neck and its front paws onto each of his shoulders. Shukaku roared in pain as he tried to get out of the foxes hold. One of the large tails behind the fox shot forward, whipping Gaara with enough force to disconnect him from Shukaku's forehead. Shukaku let off an angry wail of defeat before reverting back to sand and crashing to the ground along with Gaara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The yellow fox looked around him, when he saw an unconscious Gaara laying on the ground it let out a loud, yet happy "YAHOO". The fox started to talk happily while turning around in circles, obviously trying to find whoever it was trying to talk to.

"We did it Gamabuta! We popped that pimple on Shukaku's head and defeated him! Eh…Gamabuta…..Boss….where did you go?"

Naruto looked down at his paws thinking he was still in the Transformation Jutsu with Gamabuta; he focused his chakra before shouting "Release!" Nothing happened, Naruto started to get worried he tried it again with the same results. Naruto tried to form hand signs for the Release Jutsu but found that he couldn't with his paws as he fell over while trying to do it.

He then heard a familiar roaring laugh come from within his head. Putting two and two together he screamed inward, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD FOX I LOOK LIKE YOU!" More roaring laughter greeted him.

"**I think you look quite stunning if I do say so myself.**"

Naruto started to get very irritated. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT! CHANGE ME BACK NOW!"

After removing his paws from his ears, the demon within Naruto known as Kyuubi decided to enlighten him a little more on his condition.

"**Even if I wanted to change you back, I can't**." Kyuubi was rewarded with a screeching "NANI!" After cringing from the outburst, he decided to continue but not before yelling at Naruto.

"**GAKI, If you want me to tell you what I did, I warn you not to speak again until I'm finished or I will keep my mouth shut and you can just figure it out yourself.**" After getting what the equivalent to a mental nod Kyuubi continued. "**When I saw that, that summon was going to give you some of its chakra for a transformation I decided to take advantage of it and make myself a little more comfortable in this cramped cage, so I just added some of my own chakra to his and modified your Transformation Jutsu a little. To tell you the truth I'm kind of surprised about the outcome myself, but no matter I think it's an improvement.**"

Naruto now stuck in the form of a nine-tailed demon fox was shaking furiously and growling uncontrollably. Sasuke who had moved closer after securing the unconscious Sakura was paralyzed with fear at the sight of the massive creature that was basically oozing killing-intent.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Turning his mind inward, Naruto stepped into his mindscape, prepared to lay down some serious hurt on his tenant. What he was greeted with was not the mindscape of dank sewers he was use to, instead a massive forest sprung up in front of him. The trees were so large that he had to walk around them to see behind them. He also noticed he was not longer in his human form, but his new fox form. Seeing this he started fuming again before calling out angrily to his resident. Said resident walked out from behind one of the large trees, with a sheepish grin on his face. The red fox was slightly larger then Naruto was in his new form.

"IMPROVEMENT, you think this is an IMPROVEMENT! I am as big as the freaking Hokage monument how am I even suppose to fit inside the village let alone my apartment! Not to mention the villagers will try to kill me more then ever, now that I look just like a GOD DAMN DEMON FOX!"

Kyuubi could only take so much trash talk from his jailor, with his calm broken; he rushed the smaller yellow fox, binning him to the ground before snarling in his face.

"**Listen you stupid brat, you should be grateful for what I did for you! You are now insanely stronger then that pathetic human form of yours. If you would have stayed in that form my chakra would have killed you before you were twenty-five and I would have gone down with you. I am not ready to die with someone as weak as you so I saw a chance and I took it like a true demon would! For your information you are not stuck being as big as you are, you can change you size simply by thinking about it. You are going to be in that form for a long time so you better get use to it……little brother.**"

Kyuubi's voice was practically dripping with venom ask he spoke into Naruto's furry ear. His words were all to the point and left no room for argument. Kyuubi said the last sentence in an extremely dark tone, leaving no doubt in Naruto's mind that they were now one in the same, both demons.

After pounding his words into Naruto he backed off the smaller fox allowing him to stand up, which Naruto did with a distinctive glare pointed at Kyuubi. Naruto was not happy with the way Kyuubi had manipulated his body to fit his needs but he also knew that he could do nothing about it. Naruto sub-consciously vowed to get his vengeance for what was done to him, but in the mean time he was going to use both Kyuubi and his new form to his advantage.

"If I can not change back to a human then I demand you teach me how to use this body. You say I'm weak, so make me stronger, make me stronger then you ever were."

Another massive grin appeared on Kyuubi's face at Naruto's dark words. He was glad to see that defiance and desire for strength.

"**I will train you in the way of the Kitsune Clan, but you have to do something for me in return for my help. That is the first rule of the Kitsune Clan; never give something without receiving something in exchange.**"

Kyuubi's mischievous grin unnerved Naruto. He tried to think through all the wicked things that the demon could possible want, but stopped when they proved to numerous to count. Steeling his resolve he decided to see what Kyuubi had in mind.

"I want to know what you want before I agree to ANYTHING. You got that!"

Kyuubi snickered at Naruto's antics before replying to him. "**I think you will whole-heartedly agree to this proposition. You see, a year before I came to Konoha, there was this man who wanted to know how our ability to control fire worked. So he summoned three young kits from our clan, and then used them in grotesque experiments. All three died at his hands. The second rule of the Kitsune Clan is an eye for an eye. I was sent out to bring retribution on this mortal, but was unfortunately stopped by your Fourth Hokage. I want you to finish the job little brother.**"

Naruto's blue eyes met Kyuubi's red ones as he asked his question. "Who do you want me to kill?"

Kyuubi started to laugh evilly. He knew what Naruto's answer to his proposition would be already and he loved that his revenge would be carried out.

"**Orochimaru**"

The name seemed to echo throughout Naruto's head as it was spoken. That snake bastard that bit Sasuke and turned him into a tattooed freak. Naruto did not need much time to think about it. When he finally gave Kyuubi his answer it was in a very feral voice.

"**I'll do it; I will kill Orochimaru for you. So you better keep your word and train me**."

Kyuubi nodded his head in an approving manner at Naruto's reply.

"**Good, I will train you as promised, but not now. You caused a lot of racket in that battle with Shukaku so you need to return to the real world and hide your size. It would be advisable to not stay on your own. Stay with the one with the snake's mark, he will help you find that scaly bastard.**"

Naruto nodded, before drifting back to the real world. When he arrived back to the scene of his previous battle he found himself towering over a trembling Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and an unconscious Sakura. Sighing to himself, Naruto thought about his body becoming 4 feet tall. With a tingling sensation all over his body, he began to feel himself shrink. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of everyone. Everyone but Gaara jumped back 3 steps when he spoke in his normal voice.

"Gaara, you and your siblings need to leave now before any Konoha shinobi show up and decide to kill you. Sasuke we need to talk as soon as this is over but right now, I need you to trust that I am the Naruto that you have always known."

Gaara took a shaky step forward before falling to one knee. He placed a hand out in front of him to catch himself before looking up at Naruto's new body. "I see now that you are a demon as I am. That strength you have makes so much sense now."

Naruto shook his head at Gaara before replying to him. "You're wrong, I do not get my strength from this bastard within me, I get it from them." Naruto pointed his nose toward a stunned Sasuke and still unconscious Sakura. Gaara just nodded his head before standing and shakily walked to his siblings, who caught him before he collapsed again.

"I hope we meet again Naruto," Gaara said over his shoulder before disappearing into the trees with the other sand siblings.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and slowly approached him, when he was right in front of the raven-haired boy he sat down making contact with Sasuke's obsidian eyes with his own deep blue. Sasuke's mouth slowly started to form words as his shock started to wear off.

"N…Naruto what happened to you? How did you summon that giant toad and why the hell do you look like a chibi version of Kyuubi?

Naruto broke Sasuke's line of questions before he could ask another.

"Sasuke, hey hold up on the question teme. I can only answer so many at once. First off I need to tell you that twelve years ago the Fourth-Hokage did not kill the Kyuubi, instead he sealed it inside a child, that child was me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Sasuke's head was moving in a yes and no manner at the same time. Finally getting control of his head he said the first thing that was on his mind.

"So you have always been the Kyuubi living among us?"

Naruto shook his head; he knew he should have expected that with his current condition.

"No, Sasuke I am not the Kyuubi, even if I may resemble him at the moment. Listen, that bastard fox took advantage of Gamabuta-sama's chakra and used it to transform me into this. He told me that he did it to keep his chakra from killing me before I turned twenty-five. Now, I do not know how much I can trust him at the moment but I need you to trust me. There is still an attack going on in Konoha, I can hear the noise from here. Until we have saved our friends and village from destruction just trust and help me so needless lives do not need to be lost. Can you do that?"

Sasuke thought over Naruto's words for a minute before nodding his head. He could wait to get some answers and when the time came would he ever get those answers.

"Good, now grab Sakura and get on my back, I can run faster with both of you on me then you carrying just her. We will drop her off with the first team we come across then head in to help with the battle."

As Sasuke went to get Sakura, Naruto grew another foot so he could carry both people comfortably. Sasuke hung Sakura on Naruto's back like a sack of potatoes before crawling up and sitting himself onto his best friend in the fashion one would use to ride a horse. Gathering Sakura in his arms so she would not fall off, Sasuke nodded to Naruto, confirming he was ready. With that Naruto bounded off toward the village at break neck speed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto spotted a team of Chunin that had just finished off a small squad of sound ninja. Changing course Naruto ran up and stopped right in front of the group. The Chunin all prepared for another attack when a large yellow fox the size of a horse came at them from the woods. They all gasped in surprise as they identified the two riders of the fox as the last Uchiha and his pink haired teammate. The leader of the team of Chunin approached first calling out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, why are you out here weren't you suppose to be at the stadium?"

Sasuke cut the Chunin off before he could say another word. "Me and my team were sent to take out Gaara, we have succeeded, but Sakura here is injured, please take her to the hospital as soon as possible. There is no time to explain anything else."

Wordlessly he handed Sakura down into the Chunin's arms before leaning forward and whispering "lets go" to Naruto. Naruto jumped over the group of Chunin and headed into the city where a large three-headed snake was causing considerable damage.

The Chunin leader brought his attention from the pink hair girl in his arms when one of his team-mates spoke up, a slight shake in his voice. "Renji-san did you notice the fox, the Uchiha was riding had nine tails?" Renji and the rest of his team stared off in the direction the yellow fox and lone Uchiha disappeared off to.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sasuke had little time to ponder the irony of riding his best friend into battle as they reached the top of the wall that surrounded Konoha and saw a massive three-headed snake wreaking havoc on the village. A path of under destruction was left in its wake. Explosions could be seen going off all around the snake's heads, but doing little more then agitate it more then it already was.

Naruto spoke quickly to Sasuke as they neared the battle, by jumping from roof to roof. "When we get closer you jump off and help the others with the enemy shinobi, I will take care of that snake."

"Alright but I want answers when this is over."

Sasuke did a back-flip off Naruto's back as they passed a group of leaf ninjas fighting a group of sand ninjas, releasing a fire-style jutsu into the sand-nin as he landed. Naruto ran up to the three-headed snake, jumping over a group of leaf-nin that was in front of it trying to slow its advance into the city. The leaf-nin stared in awe as the 5 ft tall golden fox jump over their heads with ease.

When Naruto was directly below the snakes towering center head, he imagined himself the same size he was while fighting Shukaku. Yellow flame engulfed Naruto's entire body as he jumped from 5 ft tall to over 50 ft tall. When the leaf and sand ninja saw a giant nine-tailed fox appear on the battle-field, most either froze through fear or fled the area. Sasuke used this to his advantage as he threw 5 kunai with deadly precision, taking out the 5 sand-nin that he and his group were fighting.

Wasting no time Naruto clamped his teeth into the neck of the center head while each one of his front paws dug their massive claws into the necks of the other two heads. Planting his hind paws firmly against the ground Naruto started to push with all his strength, making the snake's heads to fall back and pin the majority of its body under them. Shaking his head savagely, Naruto ripped the throat out of the center head before moving on to the other two.

Naruto had successfully incapacitated two of the three heads before the snake managed to flip itself over, throwing Naruto behind it. Springing to his feet Naruto began to deflect the thrashing tail of the giant reptile with his own furry tails. Ducking under a venomous strike to the face, Naruto dug his claws into the third and final neck before lunging in and clamping his jaws around it. Using his claws, he cut the snake's neck to ribbons, as blood gushed from the wounds; Naruto used his jaws and claws to separate the snakes head from its body. The giant reptile's body went extremely tense before falling limp never to move again, throwing the dismembered head behind him, Naruto turned to the assembled ninja. His voice was dangerous and feral when he spoke to all those who could hear.

"**Unless any of you bastards who are attacking this village want to be next, I suggest you leave NOW!**"

Needing no other coercion, both Sand and Sound ninja made a hasty retreat from the battle, leaving a few smoldering buildings and the dead reptile. One particularly brave sound-nin threw an explosive tag at Naruto as he jumped past him to get out of the village with his comrades. Naruto merely twitched as it exploded on his back. Turning around faster then most could follow; Naruto snatched the Sound-nin out of the air (If you have watched a dog catch a fly you know what I mean). There was a short scream then silence, this caused all remaining retreating ninja to run faster then they had ever run in their lives.

Moments later Naruto was gagging with a look of pure disgust on his face, he even tried to spit the foul taste out, but with little luck. Taking two large leaps to his left, he managed to dunk his head into the stream that ran through town. Naruto sucked in a large quantity of water before coming up for air.

"Oh god that was the worst thing I have ever tasted in my entire life, I swear I would prefer that damn snake blood over another sound-nin. Do those bastards even bath? I think I'm going to be sick."

This earned a roaring laugh from within his head as well as from some of the ninja that were close enough to hear him. Naruto sat down and tried to wipe the taste off his tongue with his paw. His antics seemed to break the tense atmosphere that hung over the village after the fight. Most ninja were still wary of him however, because of his resemblance to the nine-tailed demon Kyuubi, while others seemed fairly relaxed and enjoyed the antics of the creature that just single-handedly ended the invasion on Konoha.

Sasuke approached Naruto laughing his head off after he had seen what he had done to the sound-nin that attacked him. Between pouts of laughter the usually stoic Uchiha spoke up to the massive golden fox.

"If you hated the taste so much dope, then why did you eat it. You…you might want to be careful in the future I hear sound-nins are all cholesterol, wouldn't be good if you got fat. Hahahaha"

Naruto was not about to be on the butt end of anyone's joke. He bent his head down so his jaw was resting on the ground in front of the raven-haired kid. Suddenly Naruto snorted, the amount of air that came out of his nose was enough to send Sasuke stumbling backwards, before falling into the stream. Sasuke emerged from the stream to the roaring laughter of both giant fox as well as from the ever growing crowd of ninja that began to gather around Naruto.

Two ninja, both wearing trench coats stepped from the crowd and stood before Naruto. One was a female in a brown trench and the other was a man in a black trench with a nasty scar on the side of his face. Naruto recognized them as the first two proctors of the Chunin exams, Hibaki and Anko. Anko was the first one to speak up and her tone was surprisingly polite, most likely because she did not want to end up like the unfortunate sound-nin by saying anything that might piss him off.

"Kitsune-sama we thank you for you help in the battle, but would you be kind enough to tell us your name and reason for being here?"

Naruto snickered to himself when he realized that only Sasuke knew what happened to him. Deciding to just wing it, Naruto answered the snake-Jonin.

"Sure thing Anko-_chan,_ I am here to train so that I can kill someone who has become enemy number one with the village. You all might know him as Orochimaru, the snake-sannin bastard." At hearing this Anko and several others gasped before Naruto continued. "You all have my word that I will not harm a soul in this village unless I am attacked first, I will also protect it like I did today as long as I can stay here. As for my name, most of you know me as the number one hyperactive ninja Naruto Uzumaki!"

This made everyone but Sasuke who was still glaring daggers at Naruto through wet bangs gasp loudly. Almost everyone knew that Naruto was the container for the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi and the fact that he now looked like a nine-tailed demon fox did not sit well with a lot of people. Hibaki was the first to regain from his initial shock and spoke up first.

"Naruto, what happened to you? Has 'it' broken loose and taken control of your body?"

Naruto had expected this to happen and had what he hoped was a passable explanation.

"No Hibaki-san, Kyuubi has not taken control of my body, although he is mostly responsible for my current look. I assure you that I am in full control of my body, his reasons behind what he did are still not completely clear to me. Kyuubi did say that if I remained in my human form that his chakra would have killed my within another thirteen years and him in the process. He also mentioned that I am kind of stuck like this."

There were still murmurs from the collective ninja; some were not completely convinced while others seemed to believe what Naruto said, by his actions during the invasion. Hana Inuzuka stepped up and addressed everyone present, surprising a lot of the ninja and even Naruto.

"You have seen what he has done for the village. How many of you could have taken down that snake before it caused more damage to the village. He also was able to run off all of the attacking ninja. Many of your lives may have been saved today by his actions alone. If his words are not enough to sway your mind then let his actions do it. I for one am grateful for Naruto-sama's help."

Sasuke stepped up and voiced his piece as well.

"I even witnessed him defeat the one-tailed Shukaku of the desert in protection of his friends and this village. He has my respect as well."

Anko was finally able to rejoin the conversation and ask a question that had been bothering her for a while now. "Naruto, how do you expect to stay in the village when you're as tall as the Hokage monument?"

There were many voiced agreements with Anko's question. Naruto just grinned broadly, before imaging himself 4 feet tall again. The tingling sensation returned and Naruto shrunk down to his desired height, earning him many surprised gasps. Anko blinked several times at the now much smaller golden fox in front of her before Hana seemed to be instantly attached to the fox in a fierce hug.

"KAWII! It is so cute. Oh I could just take you home right now!"

"GAH, Hana-chan you're strangling me, someone please get this crazy chick off me!"

After several minutes of struggling Hibaki and Anko were able to pry Hana off Naruto, who was gasping for breath. Dusting herself off, Anko addressed Naruto in a more business like manner.

"A…hem, well I guess that's not a problem anymore, but we are still going to have to clear this with the Hokage and the council before anything permanent can be decided. You have my support in this matter Naruto-kun, I am also very glad you helped us today."

There was a chorus of people who also voiced their support for Naruto, while others remained silent and a few even walked away. Anko and Hibaki both motioned Naruto to follow them to the Hokage-tower as a large group closed in around him, each willing to vouch for his actions this day. Unknown to them the Third-Hokage perished in the fight with the very person Naruto was supposed to kill.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n:** Seems like I can not let this story end here. There will be more chapters coming out but it is unknown how often I will get it updated. You can bet that all future chapters will be as long or longer then this one. The only way this story could be bumped up on my priority list is if my mailbox becomes flooded with reviews, so if you love and just can not get enough of it then make sure to place your review. Be sure to check out my other stories.


	2. Truths and Mourning

**Chapter 2: Truths and Mourning **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or something like this might pursue.

**A/N: **I am sorry to make all you wait so long for this chapter. As much as I would love to crank out chapters weekly I have about the same attention span as Naruto at a Ramen convention. I thank all the incoming reviews that made me get off my lazy ass and finish the chapter. This chapter follows through with the serious to funny mood swings as the first one with some mild to moderate Sakura bashing simply because I can not stand the girl.

Well enjoy the story.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**OROCHIMARU! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SPEND AN ETERNITY IN HELL!"**

The assembled group of ninja and the now extremely pissed Naruto were standing in the Hokage's office when they got word from one of the ANBU stationed in the building that the Hokage had died while fighting the snake-sannin Orochimaru. This had come as a great shock to many people but only one acted in a manner of unbridled rage. That one "person" was Naruto who was now literally foaming at the mouth while having a hard time controlling the size of his body. The yellow demon fox was changing by the second from four feet tall to eight feet tall then back down to two feet tall. Everyone was backed into the hallway not daring to enter the room and confront the fox in his rage.

A tall elderly man with long spiky white hair and an orange and black toad sitting on his shoulder made his way through the crowd, a worried look on his face. He stood in front of the crowd observing Naruto's actions before approaching the fox. Naruto was so engulfed in his own rage that he failed to notice Jiraiya standing next to him. Just as Naruto's height grew to 5 feet Jiraiya flicked him on the head with his finger. Naruto's eyes snapped open in surprise and he instantly shrunk to only a foot and a half tall. The Toad-sannin took this opportunity to pick up the now small yellow fox and called out to Hana who seemed to materialize out of no-where and latch onto the chibi demon fox.

"What the hell Ero-sennin why did you do that? GAHH! Where did this crazy chick come from? Someone for the love of god help me!!"

Jiraiya flicked Naruto on the head again to get him to stop talking, it worked rather well. When he had quieted down Jiraiya finally spoke. "Naruto it seems what Gamakichi said was true. He appeared before me and told me that Gamabuta suddenly appeared in the summon world unconscious. He thought something had happened to you and so it seems to be true. Care to explain this to me?"

Naruto suddenly became very depressed as he remembered why they where in the Hokage's office to begin with. He regarded the sannin with sad eyes before he gave him his answer.

"Sorry Ero-sennin I don't feel like repeating myself at the moment. I just want to go home. I'll talk to you later, ja ne."

With that Naruto disappeared out of Hana's arms in a small cloud of smoke. The group of gathered ninja started to head their own ways each struck with the losses of that day. When all that was left in the Hokage's office was Jiraiya a pair of elders approached him. He recognized them as the Third Hokage's teammates; they approached him and bowed politely before speaking.

"It seems we are burdened with not only the death of the village leader but with the decision of how to deal with our new demon resident. You can understand our feelings on the matter; we would rather banish the demon from this town then accept him and have him potentially betray the village, having that much power in the village is too dangerous. But we have heard how he protected the village from both Shukaku and that snake summon. We have decided to leave that decision up to the next Hokage and until we have come up with a suitable candidate we wish you to watch over Naruto as a precaution."

With that they turned and left the room leaving the toad-sannin to his thoughts. With a deep sigh he turned to leave his sensei's office as well.

"Have I failed you my student?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Elsewhere in Konoha:**

Sure Naruto had wanted to go home but he had not figured that turning a simple doorknob would be so difficult. He had been at it for a while now with not progress made. The demon in his head was not helping either with his insistent laughing at his predicament.

"Dobe"

Naruto whirled around at the sound behind him to see Sasuke leaning against the railing with his hands in his pocket. Sasuke stood up when he had gotten Naruto's attention and started walking down the staircase, stopping after a couple steps and turning back to Naruto.

"You still have questions to answer; I'm not letting you get off easily. Let's go to my place it's a little more private."

Naruto nodded and started following Sasuke through town. He still received some glares from the villagers but most were just shocked beyond comprehension on seeing a nine-tailed fox walking through their village, some even ran in fear. Naruto tried his best to ignore them by concentrating on the fan symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt as they walked in silence.

It did not take long to reach the abandoned Uchiha district, not that it was really abandoned but lacked the amount of living Uchiha's required to make sure it did not fall into ruin. As they passed through the front gates Naruto started to look around. He spotted several slash marks on the walls and the smell of death was still detectable to his now very sensitive nose.

During the short walk from the front gates of the Uchiha compound to the main manor Sasuke seemed to brood even more then he normally did in public. Naruto could not blame him though after what he heard about the Uchiha massacre the seemingly irrelevant walk through the compound must feel like torture with every step to the remaining heir.

Naruto was broken from his thoughts as they came to a stop in front of Sasuke's house. Sasuke bit his thumb, smearing a strip of blood next to the door then preformed a short series of hand signs. A second later, there was a quiet but distinctive click as the door unlocked. Sasuke opened the door for Naruto then closed it behind himself as they both made their way into the Uchiha Manor.

Naruto looked at the entryway they stood in, from what he saw he could tell that the Uchiha were obsessed with their clan symbol the red and white fan. The wall paper in the entryway had hundreds of the thing printed on it in intricate patterns. Sasuke coughed catching Naruto's attention, nodding his head in the direction of a door he muttered "this way" before proceeding through the door into a living room, Naruto followed close behind.

Naruto sweat-dropped as he entered the room and spied yet more of those accursed fans decorating the walls and even stitched into the upholstery of the furniture. A massive black rug with the over-used symbol adorned the floor in front of the fire place between the furniture. Sasuke sat down in the chair that sat directly across from the fire place and motioned to the rug in front of him as if asking Naruto to sit on the floor and talk to him.

Naruto's ears laid flat on his head at the young Uchiha's gesture before walking over to one of the plush couches and jumping onto it then proceeded to lie down. Sasuke glared at Naruto with a distinctive twitch in his right eye. Naruto just grinned mischievously at Sasuke but otherwise did not say anything. Sasuke muttered "dobe" under his breath before coughing again, regaining his composure.

"I think you should start from the beginning, because there are too many questions that need cleared up." Sasuke said in his usual tone of voice.

Naruto shifted himself to a more comfortable position, flicking his tails out behind him, before retelling Sasuke about everything that he know about the fox and his circumstances.

"I first found out that the Kyuubi had been sealed in me instead of killed the night after the Gennin exams, when Mizuki-sensei tricked me into stealing the scroll of sealing. If it had not been for Iruka-sensei accepting me for who I am instead of the Kyuubi then I doubt I would have found the strength to take out Mizuki and save Iruka. It wasn't until the fight with Haku on the bridge that I actually met the fox-teme. He gave me access to his chakra and I was able to beat Haku, before he threw himself in front of Kakashi-sensei's attack. Using the Kyuubi's chakra opened a kind of mental communication link. That's when he became a real nuisance to me, always calling me weak or putting his two-cent's worth in on EVERYTHING! After the second part of the Chunin exam I met Jiraiya-sensei and he taught me how to harness Kyuubi's chakra for my own use as well as summoning. That is how I was able to summon Gamabuta-sama in my fight with Gaara. Then this happened."

Sasuke listened intently to everything Naruto said, he was kind of surprised that Naruto was able to take out Mizuki-sensei so early after learning the 'Shadow Clone' jutsu. Sasuke absent-mindedly thought about what type of personality the Kyuubi had as Naruto revealed that he had been having conversations with it for a while now. As Naruto got to the fight with Gaara he already had his next question ready.

"So you said that the Kyuubi did this to you to not only save your ass but his as well?"

Naruto nodded before replying, "Yeah because he is linked to my life source if I were to die then so would he, it is one of the reasons why I had so many assassination attempts on me when I was little. But the Kyuubi's demonic chakra is poisonous to humans and using it I'm basically poisoning myself. From what I understand, even if I never physically drew on the Kyuubi's chakra and tried to live the rest of my life as a normal person, just the mere presence of the demon chakra would destroy my body by my mid to late twenties."

Sasuke sat back in his chair as he thought about what the golden fox had told him. To have access to such a massive amount of power but at a large price. He even contemplated the pros and cons of such a situation, but could not honestly believe that he could have gone through some of the things that Naruto had went through in his life. Even if it meant obtaining enough power to kill his brother Sasuke believed that not being able to rebuild his clan would not be worth it. Sasuke finally asked the one question that he was dieing to ask for a while now.

"Why did Kyuubi attack the village?"

Naruto sighed at this because all he had to go on for an answer was what Kyuubi had told him. "From what Kyuubi told me, he attacked the village because Orochimaru summoned some of his kin to use in terrible experiments, killing them in the process. Due to Kitsune clan law, Orochimaru needed to be killed. The only reason Kyuubi undertook the mission to kill him was because of the snake-teme's abilities and strength. See Orochimaru should not have been able to summon any foxes without signing the summoning contract for them, which no mortal has ever had the privilege of signing. That with the fact that he is strong enough to kill Ojiji-sama, I guess one of the most powerful of the clan would be needed to kill him." A tear down Naruto's furry cheek as he remembered that the Sandaime Hokage was no longer alive.

Sasuke nodded in understanding as his right hand instinctually moved to cover the mark on his neck. The mark that Orochimaru branded on him, the same man who ruined the lives of many with his selfish acts twelve years ago and killed the villages beloved Hokage. The same man that had promised him power enough to kill his brother. '_But at what cost?_' Sasuke silently thought.

Sasuke asked Naruto another question, effectively breaking the young demon fox from his thoughts about the Third-Hokage. "What are we going to tell Sakura and the other Gennin?"

Naruto started out the window of the living room before turning back to Sasuke and shrugging his shoulders. "The truth I guess. A lot of people already know about it and if word has not already reached all of them it won't be long until it does. I mean it's not everyday the scorn of the village re-manifests itself. Even if all I want to do is help everyone and not kill everyone."

Sasuke nodded in agreement with this answer, "I'm glad you told me the truth, I now know why you always had such power when you fought and everything about you makes sense now." A slight smile graced the stoic Uchiha's face at the thought of his next statement. "I can't wait to see Sakura and the others reaction when they see the 'new' you."

Naruto gave a nervous laugh; he knew the next few days were going to be very interesting. With nothing to talk about they both sat in a deep silence until Naruto broke it with a question of his own, "Hey Sasuke, do you think I could stay around here for a while? I know that if I'm on my own then someone is going to try and attack me sooner or later and I doubt anyone would dare enter this compound."

Sasuke looked over the golden fox lying on his sofa for a moment before nodding his head. "I guess it will be alright, as long as you don't start shedding hair all over the place dope," said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto critically.

Naruto's ears lay back on his head flat and his lips curled up in a silent growl, "**Watch what you say teme I will not be treated like some pet, so don't even start!**"

Sasuke turned away from the fox and looked at his "Uchiha Brand" ceiling fan instead, "Tch, I just don't want to be cleaning up after you, it's not like I have a maid or anything to do it for me, so take care of your own messes."

Naruto stopped growling at the lone Uchiha and turned his head away from him in content, "Fine with me just show me to a room where I can sleep, today has been extremely tiring and before you get any weird ideas I'm not sleeping on the floor so don't try to stick me in some laundry room or something got it teme?"

Sasuke stood up, while waving off the comment, "Yeah, yeah, whatever just follow me, I'm tired too and want to get some sleep as well."

Naruto got up and followed Sasuke out of the room and through the house and up some stairs near the back. At the top of the stairs they traveled down a short hall, stopping at a room about halfway down the hall. Opening the door Sasuke let his new tenant into the room, which had some dusty wooden furniture and a large goose-down bed with a (yes you guessed it) "Uchiha Brand" comforter covering it.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the sight of it before hopping up onto the bed. Seeing his friend-turned-fox needed nothing further Sasuke turned to leave the room before he was stopped by a loud "OI." Turning around Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Don't shut the door teme, remember NO hands," Naruto said while lifting his front paws to emphasize his point.

Sasuke chuckled to himself before turning and leaving the room with the door open this time, "Whatever dope."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**The Next Morning – Uchiha Manor**

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

Sasuke groaned as the sound of a heavy hand beating his door echoed through the house. He did not think he could be sorer then he was at that moment, with all the previous days fighting catching up to him. All he wanted to do was sleep the day away.

'BANG, BANG, BANG'

But SOMEONE was not going to let him do that. Sighing deeply Sasuke threw back the covers and climbed out of bed or rather fell out of bed. Walking purposely down the hallway he paused by an open door halfway down the hall and looked into the room. Naruto was curled up in the center of the large bed with his head completely buried by his nine white-tipped golden tails. The punishment his front door was being subjected to seemed to not have disturbed the demon-fox in the slightest.

Turning from the room muttering something along the lines of 'lucky bastard' Sasuke proceeded downstairs to confront the person who was beating on his front door. Wrenching the door open he revealed a young teenager with bright pink hair. Sasuke's eye twitched as he stood there glaring at his teammate, but before he could say anything Sakura beat him to the punch.

"Sasuke are you ok? Did you beat Gaara? Of course you did I mean your Sasuke and Gaara is no match for you! Where did that baka Naruto run off too? Oh no matter as long as your ok! Umm…, did I wake you?"

Sasuke's eye continued to twitch as Sakura continued to blurt out question after question in her loud screechy voice. For a moment he contemplated shutting the door in her face but she was his teammate and he would have to put up with her for a while still. Deciding to take the path of least resistance, he did the one thing that he was sure would shut his pink haired teammate up for a while at least.

Sasuke swung the door wide open, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers with the Uchiha fan printed on them, he gave Sakura his best "cocky Uchiha smirk." Sakura was silent for a second then proceeding to squeal loudly, before promptly passing out. Sasuke's face immediately reverted to its normal stoic mask as he bent down scooped his teammate up off his doorstep. Taking her to his living room he deposited her on one of his couches before walking into his kitchen to make a pot of VERY strong coffee because he was certain he was going to need it today.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A black nose appeared from beneath a pile of fury tails to the smell of bacon being cooked. Naruto lifted his head and looked around the room he was in. It took him a moment to realize he was in Sasuke's house. This combined with the smell of sizzling meat caused a single thought to cross Naruto's mind _'Teme can cook? I have got to see this!'_

Jumping off the bed Naruto stealthfully made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Poking his head around the door frame he quickly scanned the room to reveal Sasuke standing in front of the stove dressed in his normal clothing with the addition of a white apron that had the words 'Hail to the chef!' on it.

Snickering silently Naruto sat down in the door-way, his yellow tails flicking back and forth behind him. Knowing this would be precious blackmail material Naruto committed everything to memory. Had he been paying more attention he would have realized that they were not alone at that moment. A fact that could have made things go a lot more smoothly then they did.

At that moment Sakura who had been passed out on the couch stirred to the smell of breakfast cooking. Slowly she got up and looked around the living room. It took her a total of one second to realize that she was actually inside Sasuke's house. A feat that none of his other fan-girls had ever managed to accomplish.

'_CHA, Take that Ino-pig Sasuke will be mine!'_ Inner-Sakura raged. Making her way toward the smell of food she spied the object of her affection through the open kitchen door. A small movement by the door caught he attention, shifting her gaze she saw the yellow body and face of a canine-like creature, fortunately or not depending on your view the kitchen door block the nine waving tails from her view, for now at least.

Squealing loudly she attached herself around the neck of a very shocked Naruto, while Sasuke spun around from the stove with a kunai in hand. He was greeted with the site of Sakura petting Naruto's head.

"I had no idea you owned a dog Sasuke! I love dogs!" Sakura called out excitedly, while Naruto growled slightly every time he heard the word dog uttered. Without missing a beat Sasuke smirked evilly at Naruto's pleading face.

"Oh Sakura, don't mind that thing, it's just some stray I found one day. I felt sorry for it so I brought home."

This caused Naruto to stand up abruptly, which in turned made Sakura fall on her butt. As she sat next to the four foot animal the movement of a tail or more precisely 9 tails caught her attention. Sakura gasped in disbelief as she realized that it was not a dog at all but a fox and a 9-tailed one at that. She turned to say something to Sasuke when the animal next to her suddenly talked.

"Teme! Who the hell do you think you're calling a stray?" Anything else Naruto had planed to unleash on Sasuke was cut short as a loud thud was heard from next to him. Turning his head he could see that Sakura had passed out yet again. All the while Sasuke was standing there with his arms crossed in front of him and an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey Sakura you ok?" Naruto asked as he nudged her with his nose. It did not take to long for the pink to jump up on instinct to unleash her fury upon Naruto for touching her.

"Damnit Naruto, I thought I told you not to touch me!" Suddenly she stopped in mid swing and nearly jumped halfway across the kitchen away from Naruto. Pointing a shaking finger at her once human teammate she hollered out, "Why the hell do you look like a 9-tailed fox Naruto!!!"

Naruto sighed and hung his head slightly, knowing that this will not be the last time that someone over-reacts when they see him. About this time Sasuke brought three plates of food over to the table next to where Naruto stood, placing two on it and one on the floor he took a seat and motioned for Sakura to do the same.

"Eat up; we need to head out to the ceremony soon. Naruto can explain while we eat." Sasuke said, sombering up the room as the memory of all who had fallen returned to the three genin full force. Sakura slowly nodded and took a seat at the table and started to eat. Naruto look at his other two teammates then back at his own dish before sighing. He figured there will be many things that he would need to get use to about his new body. Licking his lips Naruto dove into his plate of food we caught the stares of both Sasuke and Sakura. It mere seconds the food was devoured and the plate licked clean.

"God, Naruto you eat like an animal." Sakura said with a slight look of disgust at his eating habits.

Naruto sweat-dropped at that, "Well I guess if you have not noticed I kinda am an animal Sakura-chan."

"Well at least eat slower, for crying out loud Akamaru has better manners then you do."

Naruto laid his ears flat at that, obviously not liking the idea of being compared to a puppy. Sighing once again he decided to tell Sakura the story behind his new appearance. "Well I guess I'll start about the time you got knocked unconscious by Gaara…"

Sakura listened intently as Naruto retold his story and the battles that took place while she was unconscious. She could honestly say she was shocked by it, but did not fear Naruto for what he was turned into, due to the fact that he still acted just like Naruto. After he was finished Sakura excused herself as she left for home to get ready for the funeral ceremony but promised that she would meet up with them. Sasuke too went to get ready as Naruto waited for him in the living room.

During his wait he decided to check up on his tenet that had gotten him into this mess but felt that he was still asleep. Luckily he did not have to wait long as Sasuke came down the stairs dressed in pure black funeral clothing. With a small nod from each other, both Naruto and Sasuke headed out into the deserted Uchiha compound. Once outside Naruto relaxed the control on his size, allowing himself to grow to slightly over twelve feet tall. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a puzzled looked. Seeing his gaze he decided to explain himself.

"It seems that when I hold back my true size it is kinda like trying to compress something with your hand. The smaller you want it the harder you have to squeeze it. Well I was feeling a little cramped so I relaxed my grip." Naruto said as he stretched out like a cat after a long nap. Sasuke just nodded in understanding before heading towards the Memorial Stone, where the ceremony was going to take place.

Sakura met up with them about half-way there and they continued on with Sasuke and Sakura flanking each side of Naruto. Everyone cleared a path as they progressed through town, obviously not wanting to get in the way of Naruto rather then just being friendly.

The trip was made in silence, but as the came to the Memorial Field every ninja present turned their attention to the trio, watching them as they made their way to where the rest of the Rookie 9 stood in formation along with the other ninja. Naruto took up a spot at the very back-right corner of the formation and sat down.

Many people stood up and spoke about the fallen heroes of the village, and some of their memorable moments. At the very end of the service each ninja approached the Memorial Stone and laid a flower in front of it, starting with the highest ranking down to the Rookie 9. Naruto was beginning to wonder if they would even allow him to approach Memorial Stone, until Sakura laid her flower down and returned to her place in front of him. One of the higher ranking members of the council looked towards him and slowly one by one all the Ninja assembled turned to him. Naruto looked questioningly at the council member and got a nod in return.

As he was walking up to the stone Kyuubi sent him some information over their mental link. Naruto gave him the equivalent of a mental nod as he stood before the black stone, where the names of all the fallen ninja were carved. Bowing low all 9 of Naruto's tails came to a point directly above the point of the diamond shaped stone. Focusing just the most minuet amount of chakra to the tip of his tails a small blue flame appeared, hovering just above the tip of the stone, seemingly floating in mid-air unhindered by the effects of gravity.

"For all that have fallen in this battle I honor you with this ever-lasting flame. May your memory last as long as it burns bright. Good-bye Oji-san, I will miss you."

After his words he turned away from the stone to see all the assembled ninja smiling, while many where moved to tears at the gesture. Naruto returned to his place as the Council gave the closing statements and the assembled group started to disperse.

"That was a kind gesture Naruto; it will go along way in the eyes of the village, although it may take some time before everyone will come to see you for you and not him."

Naruto looked down at Kakashi as he stood next to Naruto in his normal lazy posture, little orange book and all. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded his head before turning and walking away with the others. Sakura turned and looked up at Naruto as he watched the retreating form of his sensei. "Hey, Naruto what are you going to do now?"

Looking at his pink-haired teammate, while thinking about the memorial service he finally realized that he was no longer mortal and would probably outlive all his precious people. Without answering her Naruto turned and ran off to his favorite thinking spot atop the Hokage Monument. Relaxing the grip on maintaining his size, Naruto returned to his full size before lying down in the clearing above the four heads of the Hokages. He enjoyed the feeling of the afternoon sun heat his massive body. Closing his eyes it did not take long for the kitsune demon to fall asleep while pondering just how drastically his life had been changed and what it meant for his future.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Several miles away from the village two men could be seen walking down the dusty road. They wore large straw hats with a bell attacked to each and long black cloaks with red clouds printed on them. They made their way silently towards Konoha with only one goal in mind. The capture of a 13 year old boy name Uzumaki Naruto…..


	3. Wrath of a Fox

**Chapter 3: Wrath of a Fox  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or something like this might pursue.

**A/N: **Well here it is, Chapter 3. I know it came out pretty quickly after the second one but I was feeling pretty good after getting some awesome reviews from the second chapter so I decided to write some more. Unfortunately I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out as I will be working on another story.

Anyways on with the show…err story.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The jingle of bells could be heard as the two cloaked figures made their way through Konoha. Surveying their surroundings the larger of the two figures turned to his counterpart.

"Seems like that invasion the other day did not leave as much damage to the village as I thought a force that size would, but it was still too easy to get in here. They must feel pretty secure to not even stop us. It should make obtaining the brat easier."

His partner glanced at him, the 3 black tomoe in each eye spinning around its iris. Turning back to the path ahead he answered his partner in a very monotone manner.

"Do not let your guard down Kisame, or you will die. This village is not so far gone that it could be considered weak in any meaning of the word."

Kisame gave his partner a toothy grin as he chuckled amused. "Not feeling home-sick are we Itachi?"

Itachi did not even bother to reply as a man stepped out from around a tree in front of them, causing the pair of criminals to stop. Closing his orange book the man before them returned it to his weapons pouch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Itachi, here to turn yourself in for your crimes? I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you taking a stroll in the park."

Kisame reached behind him and grasped the hilt of his massive sword before Itachi raised a hand and stopped him.

"Kakashi, we are not here to fight. We just want the Kyuubi-container, then we will be on our way."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, before looking as if he was thinking it over. Turning his attention back to the pair, Kakashi eye-smiled throwing the two criminals off slightly.

"Is that all? Well I think I can arrange that." Kakashi bit his thumb before doing a short series of hand signs and slamming his hand down on the ground while calling out "Summoning Jutsu." A small pug like dog appeared before him causing Kisame and Itachi to raise an eye-brow. Bending down to the little dog's level he gave it some short orders. "Hey Pakkun, go get Naruto and bring him here."

Pakkun looked at the two cloaked figures before nodding his head and taking of in a streak towards Naruto's location. After the little dog left Kakashi took up his lazy posture again and pulled out his little orange book and began reading. This caused Kisame to look at Itachi in a questioning manner. Moving closer he whispered into his partners ear.

"Do you think this could be a trap, Itachi?" Itachi just gave a short and decisive "no" as an answer. Kisame gave a toothy grin and a hearty chuckle in Kakashi's direction causing the jonin to look up from his book.

"I expected this to be easy, but you're making it too easy Kakashi. Thought the village would not want to give up their little weapon."

Kakashi just eye smiled at them as Asuma walked up next to him, waving to Kakashi as he eyed the two cloaked figures before him. "Yo Kakashi, what do we have here?" Without taking his eyes off his book, he answered his fellow jonin.

"Itachi here wants to meet Naruto so I had Pakkun go fetch him for me."

Asuma raised an eye-brow at that. "Well that was awfully nice of you, I'm sure he will be here in no-time."

A little ways away in the clearing atop the Hokage Monument, Pakkun had found his target, which to his nose was not hard at all to find. Unfortunately for him though Naruto had fallen asleep in the afternoon sun and left him with the problem of waking a being that made him look like a flea in comparison. Luckily Naruto was lying on his side so it was not hard for the little dog to get close to his massive ears. Sucking in as much breath as he could the little dog gave of and very un-little dog like bark into Naruto's ear. This sudden action startled the golden fox awake as it rolled over to lie on its belly.

Looking around Naruto tried to locate the cause of his rude awakening; finally looking down to his side he saw a very small dog with what looked to be a Konoha fore-head protector as a collar.

"Uhh…Hello, can I help you?" Naruto asked the little dog. He was surprised when it to was able to talk as it relayed the information it was sent to do.

"Name's Pakkun, Kakashi sent me to get you. He is in the large park about halfway through town with the pond in it. There are some guys there that I believe are nuke-nins so I think he wants you to scare them off or eat them, or whatever it is you do."

Naruto yawned loudly, giving the little dog a perfect view of his rows of razor sharp teeth. Stretching low Naruto nodded and thanked the little dog for the message, before aligning himself with the park and crouching into a pouncing position. As Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke Naruto launched himself off out of the clearing and off the side of the cliff, easily clearing half the village in his single leap.

Itachi was in the process of trying to understand the Konoha shinobi's actions when suddenly all noise in the area vanished. The dull noises of city life, the sounds of birds and dogs, even the fish in the pond next to them stopped jumping for the afternoon flies. Itachi instantly got into a defensive pose as he felt that something was off about this situation. Kisame mirrored his companion's move as he grabbed his massive sword. Asuma brought up his knuckle blades with a smirk as Kakashi put away his book and revealed his sharingan.

"So it was a trap, guess things are going to get interesting," Kisame said as he brought his sword up into a ready position.

Kakashi shook his head, "You're wrong it's not a trap, but it will certainly become interesting."

Naruto came down with a thunderous crash that shook the very village, his head directly over Kakashi and Asuma as he stared down his long nose at the cloaked men with a threatening growl.

"**You wanted to see me Kakashi-sensei?**" Naruto asked in a very feral voice.

Itachi's eyes were literally the size of dinner plates as he gazed upon the massive golden fox that dominated his view, its nine white tipped tails thrashing out behind its body. He felt himself tremble in fear slightly as he experienced not only Naruto's demonic killing intent but Kyuubi's as well.

Without taking his eyes off the pair Naruto spoke to Kakashi with an evil grin evident on his face. "**So sensei which one should I eat first?**"

Kakashi chuckled at his student before giving his reply. "Eat the blue one, but subdue the other."

Out of the corners of their eyes Kisame and Itachi saw Naruto's front claws extend a good three feet instantly. Kisame looked at his partner with a slightly worried expression.

"Itachi…" whatever he was going to say was interrupted as Naruto roared in their faces. The force of the roar caused their hats to blow off and for them to roll backwards. Quickly recovering Itachi turned away from the fox and addressed his partner. "We leave now Kisame, we are no match for that thing."

Knowing that every ninja within 30 miles heard that roar Kisame and Itachi quickly preformed the Shunshin jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi cursed loudly as he ran in front of Naruto and turned to address him.

"Naruto do you still sense them? The Shunshin only has a range of 2.7 kilometers."

Naruto nodded quickly as his highly trained senses picked up the two nuke-nin outside the village walls. "Hai sensei, get on and I'll get us in range." Kakashi wasted no time to jump between Naruto's large ears and anchor himself with chakra, before relaying a quick order to Asuma.

"Asuma tell the Anbu what went on here, then follow us with Kurenai and Gai."

Asuma gave a loud affirmative as Naruto hunched down and launched himself into the air again.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kisame breathed a sigh of relief as they jumped from tree to tree at breakneck speeds away from the village. Never had he been in the presence of such massive power and he was very grateful to be heading in the opposite direction of it. Looking up at Itachi in front of him he tried to figure out a plan of action.

"Hey Itachi, what are we going to do about this situation? There is no way to take on the Kyuubi if it is fully released like that."

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at Kisame before looking back ahead of him. "You're wrong Kisame that was not Kyuubi. I take it that you did not feel it since you have not felt the Kyuubi's killing intent before."

Kisame looked at Itachi with a questioning expression, "What do you mean by that?"

"The Kyuubi is red, that 9-tailed fox was gold. It was the container of the Kyuubi, yet still has the Kyuubi sealed within it."

Kisame got what Itachi was implying. They had a completely different 9-tailed fox with the power of the Kyuubi still sealed within it. "So basically you're telling me we have a 2 in 1 package deal here?" Itachi simply nodded. Kisame gave an exasperated sigh, "Fuck me, we are screwed if that thing catches us, not even Samehada can absorb that much chakra."

Suddenly a shadow fell over them, looking up they were barely able to dodge out of the way as a massive tree fell out of the sky into their path. Both ninja took off in another direction only to have another tree fall into their path. Changing direction once again they continued on as fast as they could go before they broke through into a large clearing.

Itachi cursed as he saw Naruto standing on the opposite side of the clearing with a large tree trunk wrapped in each of his 9 tails and Kakashi standing in front of the demon fox with his arms crossed. Naruto chucked one of the trees over the nuke-nin, making it land directly behind them as a testament of his accurate throwing ability.

Kisame and Itachi grimaced as they realized that they were not going to just let the pair of them go. Itachi reached behind his back, under his cloak and pulled out his ninja-to. Kisame also readied his sword as he looked to Itachi for orders, which did not take long in forth-coming.

"If we split up one of us will defiantly end up fighting the Kyuubi and the other Kakashi. Although Kakashi will be a pretty even fight, it will take the two of us to injure the Kyuubi and possibly escape. Our only hope is if I can catch one or both of them in my Mangekyo sharingan. If I miss one you will have to hold off the other until I have caused enough damage to subdue one or both of them."

Kisame nodded and prepared to attack as the tomoe in Itachi's eyes came together to form the Mangekyo sharingan. Rushing forward Itachi attempted to get within range. Seeing the pair of ninja advance on them at incredible speeds Naruto took a step forward so that he was once again standing over Kakashi and released a chakra enhanced roar. The demonic roar tore up the ground in front of Naruto in a V-shaped pattern as the sound waves spread out from him.

The force of the roar ripped the cloaks from Itachi and Kisame as they brought their hands up to protect their faces from getting burned by the destructive chakra. As the effects of the roar died down the pair of nuke-nin had to start dodging tree after tree as Naruto literally threw a forest at them. Finally in range Itachi released his Mangekyo full force but only succeeded in capturing Naruto in it, as his head was blocking Kakashi from view.

Naruto's world suddenly changed to a barren waste land with a red sky. Chains quickly sprung from the ground and wrapped their way around his gigantic body. Standing before him was Itachi with a victorious smirk on his face. Naruto growled as he strained against the chains but found them far too strong to break.

"Calm yourself beast, you are at my mercy now, but do not worry as I will not kill you today only torture you."

Suddenly Naruto broke out in a very dark and powerful laugh as he listened to what Itachi said to him. Itachi on the other hand tilted his head slightly to the side in a questioning manner.

"What do you find so funny Uzumaki-san? Do you not believe me when I say that you can not escape from this world without me willing it?"

To prove his point Itachi drove his sword to the hilt into Naruto's leg. Naruto on the other hand just grinned evilly as he lowered his head to Itachi's level and looked him straight in the eye.

"No, you don't realize that I'm not the only one in here."

Itachi's eyes widened before dodging to the side, barely missing the jaws of Kyuubi from closing on him. The lapse in concentration released Naruto from his chains. Both demons stepped towards Itachi side by side. Fearing mortal injury Itachi released his Mangekyo and returned to the real world to see Kisame and Kakashi going at it.

**Real World Point of View**

Itachi released his Mangekyo capturing Naruto in it. As Naruto was hit by the effects of the Mangekyo he became still and un-moving, the trees held in his tails slipped free and fell to the ground. Itachi was in a similar situation as he too stopped moving forward and continued to stare into the eyes of Naruto.

Kisame laughed at the situation as Kakashi looked up in surprise at Naruto's un-moving form. "Seems Itachi has him trapped, now it's just you and me copy-cat Kakashi."

Kakashi drew a kunai as he prepared to attack Kisame. "So be it, I am more then enough to deal with you."

Both ninja charged each other with unheard of speed and locked blades, before breaking apart and going at it again. Around the third time doing this Kakashi and Kisame came to a halt it almost the exact opposite positions then they started, with Kisame standing between Kakashi and Naruto. Just then Itachi came out of the effects of the Mangekyo and quickly took a few jumps away from Kakashi to gain distant. Kisame's eyes widened as he watched Itachi drop his doujutsu ability but did not get a chance to move as a massive paw collided with tremendous force against the side of his body. The force of the attack sent Kisame sailing across the clearing, smashing through the trunks of two ancient trees and imbedding his body within the third.

Kurenai, Asuma and Gai showed up just as the dust from Kisame's impact settled and quickly surrounded Itachi with the help of Naruto and Kakashi. Itachi knew when he was beaten, as he sat on the ground on his knee's and deactivated his sharingan. Seeing that he was surrendering each ninja took out a spool of ninja-wire and quickly secured Itachi with it as Naruto stood within a quick snap of his jaws. Kakashi approached Itachi and removed his fore-head protector before securing it snuggly over Itachi's eyes.

"Itachi you are here-by under arrest for your crimes against Konoha. You will be tried and prosecuted as seen fit by members of Konoha. Should you resist at all you will be killed on the spot. Do you understand Uchiha Itachi?"

Itachi nodded his head, "I do." With a quick chop to the back of his neck by Gai, Itachi crashed into a heap of unconsciousness. With Gai and Asuma taking care of Itachi, Kakashi turned to Naruto with an eye-smile.

"Good work Naruto, I doubt we could have captured them without your help." Glancing toward the tree with Kisame imbedded in it he continued, "Do you think he is still alive?"

Naruto glanced in the direction before turning back to Kakashi. "If he is, he won't be for much longer if he does not get some medical attention."

Turning to Kurenai, Kakashi told her to go get a medic ninja and some Anbu to transfer the prisoners before turning back to Naruto.

"I want you to stick around until we get Itachi to Anbu Headquarters and Kisame taken care of. I want to make sure you get full credit for their capture. It will go a long way in improving your image with the village. To not only take down 2 S-class nuke-nins but one of the villages most wanted criminals is pretty impressive."

Naruto grin broadly, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei but I could not have done it without your help. I could never have come up with a plan like that on my own, so you should take some of the credit too."

'_**I think you were very proficient, even if you had no prier knowledge of your new powers. I noticed you used only melee attacks against your enemies with the exception of the Chakra Roar.**_'

Naruto looked slightly surprised as Kyuubi's voice rumbled across his mind.

'_Is that a complement from the Great Kyuubi himself?_'

'_**I would not call it a complement, you barely preformed at a level to be able to defeat you enemies and not let them escape. You will be under-going training with me personally before you go after Orochimaru, because you will not be allowed to have anyone support you in taking vengeance.**_'

Naruto nodded mentally, '_I understand Kyuubi-sensei. I am starting to see some of the benefits of this body but there are some drawbacks as well, like not being able to do a lot of the things I did while I was human, and ever since I became like this I have been very tired._'

Kyuubi chuckled over their telepathic link, '_**The reason you are so tired is that when your body changed your chakra reserves became unimaginably large and your body is working over-time to try and fill it. Give it a few weeks and you will feel energetic enough to…. I don't know destroy a village or something like that.**_'

Naruto scowled at that last part, '_I am not going to destroy Konoha and nothing you say will change my mind, so get over it._'

'_**Very well, we will talk about your powers and training later, for now it seems a human is trying to get your attention**_'

Naruto looked down and saw Kakashi standing before him. "You ok Naruto? You spaced out there for a bit."

Naruto nodded his head before replying to his sensei, "Hai Kakashi-sensei, Kyuubi was just telling me that he thought I could use more training to get a better grasp on my demon abilities, so he offered to train me personally."

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit at that, he was still having to adjust to the fact that Naruto was no longer human but in-fact a demon and to be trained by the most feared one in existence was a little hard for him to grasp. As if sensing Kakashi's thoughts Naruto smiled and tried to dispel his teacher's fears.

"You do not need to worry about him corrupting me sensei. I will always be myself and still have a strong desire to protect the village. It's just that if I am to defeat Orochimaru by myself then I need to be stronger then I am now and be able to use more of my fox powers."

Kakashi nodded at this before eye-smiling and turning around as he started to walk across the clearing he talked to Naruto over his shoulder. "Well the Anbu have arrived to transport the prisoners, why not accompany us to Anbu headquarters then you can be on your way."

Naruto nodded his head and quickly caught up to Kakashi. The group of ninja proceeded out of the clearing and back towards Konoha. Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were in the front with two med-nin carrying Kisame on a stretcher behind them and then Kakashi bringing up the middle with four Anbu carrying Itachi strapped to a similar stretcher and Naruto bringing up the rear. Naruto shrunk his size to half his original so that he could fit down the streets of town. The odd ninja procession drew a lot of attention as they made their way through town. It was not long before a large crowd had gathered on either side of the street, as word of the two criminals capture spread across town like a wild fire.

The trip to the Anbu headquarters did not take long and was accompanied by many cheers and surprised looks. Kakashi turned to Naruto as they neared the entrance to the seemingly non-descript building.

"Wait here Naruto, I'll be back in a little bit, just have some paper work to fill out."

Naruto nodded and sat down outside the building. It was then that he noticed that the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon as the day started to come to a close. Breathing a sigh of relief he reflected on the days events and was glad that things turned out as well as they had. Looking to the sky Naruto silently thought to himself. '_Would you be proud of me Oji-san?_'

Kakashi came out of the building not long after, breaking the fox from his thoughts as he saw the messy silver hair of his sensei. Walking up to Naruto, Kakashi produced a rather thick envelope from his vest.

"This is what I was taking care of. It is the bounty for the capture of Kisame and Itachi and I must say it is quite a lot. I believe that it rightfully belongs to you, so what would you like me to do with it?"

Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he tilted his head to the side slightly as he thought about what he would need money for, and then it came to him.

"Kakashi-sensei can you put that in an account and use some of it to repair the damage I did to the park when I jumped into it. That way I can have some funds to help out if my size damages anything. We could even use it to help repair the damage from the invasion."

Kakashi was surprised by Naruto's act of generosity, causing him to generally smile at the oversized fox. Nodding he pocketed the envelope again, with the intent of visiting the bank on his way home.

"I'll get right on that Naruto. I believe that we are finished here, you can return home if you like."

Nodding his head, Naruto turned and started making his way back to the Uchiha compound. His reception during his walk seemed to be better then that morning's. Even so he still felt many heated glares as he made his way through town.

The trip to the Sasuke's house did not take long. Naruto just hoped that his teammate was home and not off training. With his size once again reduced to four feet tall, Naruto knocked on the door with one of his tails holding a small rock. Luckily for him the lone Uchiha was there and answered the door, upon seeing who it was he wordlessly let the golden fox inside.

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke turn to Naruto before speaking. "What were you out doing earlier today? Did someone attack you? I heard you roar earlier then saw you jumping over the city walls."

Naruto smiled widely as he thought about his accomplishment. Grinning broadly Naruto prepared to brag about it to the stoic Uchiha.

"Actually some missing-nin came looking for me, but they did not know about my transformation and Kakashi had Pakkun come get me. I quickly arrived where they were and scared them off, but Kakashi didn't want to let them escape so we chased them down and after a fierce battle I seriously injured one and the other gave up as some of the other jonin-sensei's arrived."

Sasuke's eyes became wide as he listened to the story. Schooling his features he asked the golden fox his next question. "Do you know who they where?"

Naruto nodded his head, "One of them was Kisame something, he looked really weird. He was all blue-like and looked like a fish. The other one I believe Kakashi-sensei said his name was Uchiha Itachi; he even had the sharingan like you and Kakashi. Is he a relative or something?"

**THUD…**

Naruto turned quickly, only to see Sasuke in a heap next to the front door. Slightly worried Naruto tried to waking him up by poking him with some of his tails.

"Hey Sasuke you ok? Sasuke?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N:** HEHE I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out as I will be working on another story for a bit. Thanks for all the reviews that inspired me to put this chapter out so fast.


End file.
